Welcome, Baby Pam
by Kristen3
Summary: Now that Jesse and Becky's new daughter has met the extended Tanner clan, it's time for her to meet her brothers. One-shot. SPOILERS FOR THE S2 FINALE!


Becky could hardly believe it as she carried their newly-adopted daughter into their house. "Welcome home," she whispered to the sleeping infant. She looked around, and everything seemed different somehow. "I must be dreaming," she said, turning to Jesse.

"If you are, then I think I am, too," Jesse said, kissing her. "I know I wasn't totally on board with this adoption thing, but I'm so glad you talked me into it. And thank you for going along with my choice for a name. I've been wanting to name my daughter Pamela ever since my sister died."

"It wasn't a hard decision," Becky said with a shrug. "After all, if you hadn't moved in with Danny to help with the girls, we would never have met."

"Yeah," Jesse said in disbelief. "I thought I'd be there for couple months, just until Danny got back on his feet. Eight years later, I was living in the attic with my wife and twin sons."

"Now Nicky and Alex are off doing their own thing, and we were all alone. Until now." She looked into baby Pamela's eyes. She couldn't love this child more if she and Jesse had conceived her themselves.

For a moment, Jesse and Rebecca were quiet, just looking the miracle they had been given. But the silence did not last, because the elder Katsopolis boys came bursting into their parents' home.

"Hey, how was San Fransisco?" Nicky asked, practically before he'd even gotten all the way in the door. He and his brother had wanted to be with their parents when the baby was picked up, but they needed to be out in their taco truck every available moment in order to make a profit.

"It was great," Becky said. "DJ and Stephanie send their love. Uncle Danny and everyone else, too."

The twins nodded. Their family was large and unconventional, but they didn't really mind. "So...can we see her?" Alex asked.

Rebecca walked over, putting the infant into her son's hand. "This is your sister….Pamela."

"Oh, wow," Nicky said. "You...you named her after Aunt Pam?" The boys had never met their aunt, but they'd heard all about her growing up, how she fell in love with Danny Tanner, giving birth to three beautiful daughters, before being killed by a drunk driver much too soon.

"Yeah," Jesse said. "It seemed only right. If it hadn't been for my big sister and her three kids, I probably wouldn't have met your mom."

"I'm Nicky," said the twin holding the baby. "He's Alex. We'll teach you everything you need to know about this family. Like how to hide a bad report card so Mom won't see."

Becky rolled her eyes. Though she loved her boys more than she could say, they had also given her more than a few gray hairs. Luckily, they didn't show at all on camera, now that she and Danny were doing a national morning show.

"And the best places to go when you're ditching school," Alex added.

Jesse shook his head. "Absolutely not. No daughter of mine is cutting school. There's not going to be a thing this girl can do that DJ, Steph and Michelle haven't already tried." After a moment, he looked into baby Pamela's eyes, falling in love all over. "Danny used to go on and on about how he felt the day DJ was born. I thought he was just rambling, like he always does. But now I get it. Boy, do I get it."

Becky put her arm around her husband. One of the reasons she'd fallen for him all those years ago was the way he'd loved his three nieces. In time, she came to love them just as much. Now DJ was a mother of three boys. None of them could believe it. Time seemed to move very quickly these days. All the more reason to savor every moment with Pamela.

The twins noticed the way their parents were acting. They both loved to joke around, but even they knew when it wasn't the right time. "OK, Dad, we'll tell her to be good," Alex said.

"Yeah. I mean, we're her family now, right? And family sticks together, no matter what." Both Nicky and Alex had learned that lesson well, from all those years spent living under one roof with everyone.

Alex looked at his parents. "She's gonna be one lucky little girl. She's got the best mom and dad anyone could ask for."

Jesse had never quite shared Danny's feelings about hugging, but he'd become much more open to it over the years. "Aw, get over here, you two knuckleheads."

Nicky passed baby Pam over to his mother before walking over with his brother to join the group hug.

Jesse looked at his sons, and then at Rebecca holding his new daughter. Somehow, he knew in his heart that his sister was watching, and she was pleased with all of them.

 **The End**


End file.
